Pleasure At Hand
by amygerrard
Summary: What happens when Damon encounters Elena when she has having a pleasurable moment after their motel kiss? AU. Rated M.


**AN:** **This is dedicated to Sar (badboysarebest) who requested an unofficial sequel to 'Caught In The Act'. Enjoy!**

**Summary: What happens when Damon encounters Elena when she has having a pleasurable moment after their motel kiss?  
**

**Rated: M  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Elena let out a long sigh as she threw herself onto her bed. Her mind was spinning with questions as she recalled her hot and heavy make out session with Damon. Even as she thought of it, a small smile spread across her face and she felt positively giddy inside. She was confused. She hadn't meant to kiss Damon but he had shown her another dimension of his character and it affected her. Her mind flashed back to the feel of the softness of his skin as his fingers had tangled with hers. Her heart accelerated as she remembered the open look in his icy blue eyes as they penetrated her body, reaching into the depths of her soul.

Elena's thoughts soon turned to the hot and steamy kisses she had shared with him against the wall. She couldn't describe why she had kissed him but, for once, she allowed herself to stop thinking about everyone else and just do what she wanted to do. Her body vibrated with heat as she remembered the feel of his manly hands as they grabbed at her flesh and cupped her bottom as he ground his arousal against her thigh.

Elena shook herself from her reverie as she felt her panties dampen. She sighed as she looked around the room, cautious for any sounds from the neighbouring hallway. She slowly unbuttoned her jeans, arching her hips so that she could slide them down her toned legs. As they pooled along her ankles, her feet kicked frantically until the denim landed on the floor. She sat up from the bed, quickly shrugging off her cardigan before her hands went to the clasp of her bra. With a quick flick of her fingertips, her breasts were released from their lacy confinements. Elena trailed her hands along her arms, pulling the bra straps down the length of her limbs until the bra slid down her torso. She quickly pulled it from underneath her tank top before she threw it across the room. Her back hit the mattress as her eyes closed with a soft sigh.

Damon grunted as he walked towards Elena's house, desperately needing the answers to his questions. He quickly jumped into the nearby tree using his vampire abilities, and crawled along the branch that led to her window. He paused at the glass as he took in her current attire. Damon nearly moaned at the sight of her pebbled nipples against the thin fabric of her tank top and decided to see what she was going to do next instead of interrupting.

Elena trailed her left hand along the length of her body, goose bumps rising on her skin at the feather light touch as her tank top rode up slightly on her mid-riff. Her fingers danced across her cheek and tapped against her pink lips before she sunk two of them into her warm mouth. She sucked on her fingers as her tongue wrapped around the digits, coating them in the moisture of her saliva. After a few seconds, she let them go with a soft _pop_ as she slid her hand underneath her top.

Damon watched on in interest as her moist fingers flicked against her nipple. Her back arched as her tank top rose up to her collarbone, exposing her creamy left breast to his incessant gaze. He gulped at the sight of her dusky pink bud as she rolled it between her fingers, pulling at it slightly until she gasped.

Elena sighed with pleasure as her digits tweaked one peak. The moisture from her fingers provided her with delicious fantasies of Damon. She recounted their make out and how his head had dipped to her chest, just an inch from her breasts before she had pulled his magical lips back to her own, nearly dying from need for a taste of his tongue. Her fingers rolled against her nipple as her mind imagined it to be Damon's tongue. She could almost feel the warmth of his mouth as it wrapped around her peak, his tongue lapping at the bud eagerly. The dampness and throbbing from her panties soon began to become overbearing and so, she allowed her other hand to glide along the supple skin of her taut stomach until it reached the waistband of her red, lacy boy shorts.

Damon eagerly anticipated her next move with bated breath as her fingers danced along the edge of her panties before they dipped teasingly beneath the fabric. He watched as more of her hand was obscured by the red lace until she let out a loud gasp followed by a low moan. Damon's breathing turned to low pants as her fingers worked beneath her panties, bringing her to the brink of pleasure.

Elena moaned as she thrust her fingers within her core, feeling as her juices ran along the length of her fingers. Her mind was lost in her fantasies; watching with hooded eyes as Damon's fingers disappeared within her centre and curled to hit her G-spot or how he would slide his length into her, filling her more completely than she had ever felt before and how he would flick his thumb against her button to send her over the edge. Elena groaned as she came out of her imagination, her fingers working furiously in her sex but not bringing her to orgasm. She slid her moist digits from her core, licking them clean before reaching into her bedside table.

Damon moaned as he watched Elena lick her own juices, nearly exploding at the sinful sight. He sighed in agitation as he adjusted his tight trousers, feeling the twinge of pain as his bare erection scraped against the denim. His brow furrowed as her hand disappeared into a nearby drawer until she pulled out a blue object and grinned triumphantly. He leaned closer, ignoring the creak of the branch as his weight caused it to bend. Upon closer inspection, a slow grin slid across his face at the sight of her vibrator. _Naughty, Elena_, he smirked.

Damon held his breath as she hooked her fingers into the sides of her panties before she dragged them down her legs, kicking them to the floor. He gaped at the sight of her bare, practically salivating at the sight of her folds and her prominent little button. He slid the window open silently as he used his stealth to enter her room, going unnoticed. He tip-toed towards her panties and picked them up, holding them to his nose whilst he inhaled the scent of her arousal. He snuck them into the pocket of his leather jacket before he shrugged it off and placed it on the nearby chair.

Damon crouched down at the foot of her bed as she bent her knees and spread her thighs, providing him with a spectacular view of her vibrator disappearing within her molten core. The only sounds in the room were the hum of the vibrator, the pounding of Elena's heart and her loud moans and groans of bliss.

Elena slid the blue vibrator along her folds; blue the colour of Damon's eyes which only aided her in her fantasies of him. She could almost imagine it to be his own erection pushing into her as her mind was plagued with images of his toned chest arching against her and muscular arms that would hold his body above her own. She arched into the vibrator, causing it to hit her sweet spot and she moaned a loud "_Damon_!" in pleasure.

Damon let out a soft gasp at the sound of his name falling from her lips in an orgasm-induced mewl. She still seemed to be having some trouble reaching her climax and, being the eternal gentleman he was, he decided to help her achieve her quest. He shed his clothes before crawling onto the bed beside her unnoticed; Elena was too lost in her own pleasure to notice any change in her surroundings.

Damon's hand hovered above her body before he allowed his index finger to trail along the length of her clit. A loud gasp fell from her mouth but her eyes remained closed as she thrust the vibrator into her sex. He continued to rub her clit in delicate circles until a sheen of sweat coated her body. Elena's back arched as her climax began and with a press of his thumb to her needy button, she was flung over the edge.

Elena rode out the waves of her orgasm, the vibrator lying in her hand, forgotten, at the side of her body as she panted in exertion. Her eyes flickered as pleasure continued to wrack her body as her folds were stimulated. She sighed in contentment before her eyes shot open.

Damon paused in his motions of stroking her sex when her doe eyes darted to his. As her mouth parted to scream and shout, he sunk three fingers into her core and successfully rid her mind of all rational thoughts. She grabbed onto his hand, whether to halt or encourage his movements, he didn't know. He rolled over until he hovered above her and watched as her head thrashed against her pillow.

Elena groaned in pleasure as Damon did wonderful things to her body. All of her doubts and worries went out of the window as he played her body like a musical instrument because, surely if it was wrong, it wouldn't feel this right. She felt like she was in a pleasure induced coma but her hand managed to locate his arousal that was weeping pre-cum against the inside of her thigh. She pumped him slowly until she matched the rhythm of the fingers that thrusted into her core.

Sensing she was close, Damon removed his fingers from her core and devoured the evidence of her excitement. With great effort, he pulled her hand from his length before he leaned back onto his calves. His hands moved to grip her hips, pulling her closer to him until her bottom rested against the tops of his thighs. Elena wearily opened her eyes, smiling at the lustful look that darkened his blue orbs. She found the strength to stretch her legs, which felt like jelly, up to his shoulders until her ankles wrapped together behind his neck.

Damon connected his eyes with hers and at her nod of reassurance; he slowly sunk his shaft into her warm cavern inch by inch. When he was fully seated in her womanly flesh, he breathed a sigh in relief and imprinted the feel being inside of her to his memory. After a few seconds of adjusting to his girth, she wiggled her hips in impatience. He cupped the front of her thighs as he slid out of her centre before he thrust back into her with force.

Elena mewled as Damon pounded into her, cupping her breasts and massaging them as he did so. As their climaxes approached, Damon sunk down onto her body until their sweat slicked bodies slid against each other. His vampire visage appeared and before he could prevent it, his fangs sunk into the flesh of her breast.

Elena gasped in pleasure, her breath hitching in her throat as she fell into oblivion. The combination of her inner walls clenching around his member and the sheer ambrosia of her blood caused Damon to reach his own climax just seconds later. He collapsed upon her soft body as they lay together in sated bliss. With a sigh of pleasure, Damon rolled to the side and looked into her brown orbs. He opened his mouth but was halted by a small finger to his lips. Elena removed her finger and gave him a long kiss. As she pulled away, she smiled at the dazed look in his eyes.

Damon pulled her towards him, tucking her into the lines of his body. They snuggled together as their bodies faded into unconsciousness. No words were spoken but none were needed because Damon's questions had all been answered by one look into her doe eyes.

* * *

_You know the jist, read and review! Amy xo_


End file.
